1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone-generating apparatus which is used for disinfection, bleaching and oxidization. More particularly, it relates to an ozone-generating apparatus which comprises a moisture exchanger containing a moisture adsorbent which alternatively performs to dry air fed to an ozonizer and to recover the moisture adsorbent by a dry ozone-containing air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram which shows the structure of the conventional ozone generator.
In FIG. 1, the reference 1 designates a compressing blower for feeding air under suitable pressure (hereinafter referring to as blower); 2 and 3 respectively designate moisture adsorbent towers (hereinafter referred to as adsorbent towers) in which a moisture adsorbent such as silica gel is filled; 4 designates an ozonizer which generates ozone by silent discharge in dry air dried by the adsorbent tower 2 or 3; 5 to 12 respectively designate electromagnetic valves and 13 designates a flow resistance for reducing the pressure of dry ozone-containing air generated by the ozonizer 4 to a predetermined value. The moisture exchanger 100 is formed by the combination of 1 to 3 and 5 to 13.